


Stammi Vicino

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Stay Close To Me And Do Not Leave. Có ai mà ngờ người như quý ngài Viktor Nikiforov đây lại chọn bản nhạc này chứ?”Một chàng trai đứng bên cạnh anh. Cậu không quá cao nhưng lại có một thân hình rất thon gọn. Tóc cậu đen bóng như lông quạ và được vuốt ngược ra sau. Cậu sở hữu cặp mắt nâu sắc sảo và đôi môi đỏ mọng. Cậu mang trên mình bộ trang phục theo phong cách phương Tây ( một chiếc áo bó sát đính kim cương ở phần ngực kết hợp với quần nửa váy mỏng manh đồng màu ), nhưng Viktor nhanh chóng nhận ra cậu không đến từ nơi nào quanh đó. Hẳn là người tới từ vương quốc phía Đông rồi.“Và cậu là?”“Yuuri Katsuki. Rất vui được gặp Ngài.” Cậu chìa tay ra và Viktor đáp lại ân huệ này. Chàng trai phương Đông nói thứ ngôn ngữ của phía Bắc khá tốt dù cho không sống ở đây. “Ta không nhận ra cậu. Ta tưởng mình chỉ mời người trong Hoàng tộc thôi chứ?”“Tôi là anh em họ hàng xa của Thiên Hoàng. Cứ việc hỏi Ngài ấy nếu Ngài muốn.”“Ah. Ra là kế hoạch dự phòng.”Hầu hết mọi người sẽ tức giận với lời bình phẩm này.  Nhưng thay vào đó, Yuuri Katsuki lại chỉ nhếch môi với anh và cười cợt như thể nó chỉ là một trò đùa cỏn con. Thú vị đấy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stammi Vicino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735983) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Fic này chính là tiền truyện của phần một của cả series - A King Only Bows Down To His Queen, cho dù thì hiện tại được dùng trong đó ( xin lỗi, chỉ là một lỗi nhỏ trong đoạn cuối thôi ).
> 
> Cơ mà cái đống fluff trong ep 9 suýt chút nữa làm tui rửa tay gác kiếm phần này đấy _(:"D
> 
> [ Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio ]
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Nói đi nói lại mệt lắm rồi, thôi cứ coi như biết rồi nhé.

Từ rất lâu về trước tồn tại hai cường quốc. Một được cai trị bởi người hậu duệ của những vị thần. Người dân gọi họ là “Thiên Hoàng”. Để họ có nơi sinh sống, nhân dân đã xây cho họ một căn nhà, sau đó là một khu vực riêng, về sau là một bộ lạc, rồi cứ thế cho đến khi cả vương quốc ra đời. Họ gọi đó là Vương quốc phía Đông. Hay ít nhất, đó là những gì người dân phương Đông tin tưởng.

 

Người phương Bắc thì lại tin rằng, đất nước của họ – Vương quốc phía Bắc, được tạo nên bởi những u buồn. Một cặp tình nhân bị chia cắt bởi Chúa Trời bởi một người là thần thánh, còn người kia chỉ là tinh linh băng bé nhỏ. Để chứng minh tình yêu của mình là xứng đáng với người còn lại, họ đã dựng lên một vùng đất chỉ trong một đêm để cùng nhau cai trị.

 

Bất kể nguồn gốc thế nào, hai vương quốc vẫn không ngừng gây chiến. Hàng ngàn đất nước đã được gây dựng và sụp đổ, nhưng hai vương quốc này chưa bao giờ rời lưỡi giáo ra khỏi họng nhau. Chẳng ai nhớ rõ lí do, và cũng chẳng ai quan tâm để mà nhớ lại.

 

Nhưng, lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử, hai bên đã đạt được một thoả thuận ngừng bắn. Vị Thiên Hoàng trẻ tuổi, Guang–Hong Ji, nhận ra rằng chẳng có lợi ích gì trong việc tranh chấp với vương quốc kia như vậy. Thật may mắn là vị vua già của phương Bắc, Yakov, cũng đồng tình với vị Thiên Hoàng trẻ. Vì vậy, họ quyết định kí một hiệp ước hoà bình giữa hai đất nước và tổ chức một bữa tiệc để kỷ niệm nó.

 

Vị vua phương Bắc quyết định để con trai mình, Viktor Nikiforov, chịu trách nhiệm cho buổi tiệc ở Cung điện Hoàng gia. Viktor Nikiforov là con trai duy nhất của Ngài với vợ là phu nhân Lilia Baranovskaya, và anh nghiễm nhiên trở thành kế tử hàng đầu cho ngai vàng. Viktor Nikiforov cũng rất nổi tiếng bởi vẻ ngoài điển trai và tính cách đào hoa của mình, vậy nên anh được rất nhiều người biết đến, thậm chí là cả những người ngoại quốc.

 

Viktor cực kỳ phấn khích, tất nhiên rồi – anh chưa bao giờ đến phía Đông cả và anh rất hiếu kỳ về con người ở đây. Họ có dễ xiêu lòng bởi mấy lời đường mật không? Hay còn dễ dãi hơn, chỉ cần một từ thôi? Anh không thể chờ để được giao lưu với họ – và tuy nghe có vẻ thô bỉ, nhưng Victor sống được là nhờ tán tỉnh người khác ( và ném họ sang một bên ngay sau đó. Cháu họ của anh, Yuri, đã nhiều lần nhắc anh rằng thói quen này xấu đến mức nào. Nhưng anh nào có quan tâm ).

 

Viktor quyết định sẽ tổ chức tiệc sân vườn. Bằng cách đó, người dân phương Đông có thể mặc những thứ trang phục kỳ lạ hiếm thấy của mình mà không một chút bận tâm và vương quốc của họ vẫn có thể kín đáo cho cả thế giới thấy được rằng bản sắc văn hóa của mình phong phú đến nhường nào so với các nước khác. Viktor đã có cậu em họ Georgi, người mà anh mong là không quá bận rộn trong việc theo đuổi cô tiểu thư danh giá tên Anya, lo về phần thực đơn. Về phần khách mời, Viktor giao trọng trách cho vị quý tộc tên Christopher Giacometti, chỉ vì anh ta là người duy nhất có quan hệ thân thiết với gia đình Hoàng tộc của Vương quốc phía Đông ngoài cha anh ra. Còn về nhạc đi kèm, Viktor quyết định sẽ tự mình lo liệu.

 

Cháu họ anh Yuri luôn nói rằng khẩu vị âm nhạc của anh rất kinh khủng – ai lại đi chọn mấy thứ như _Stammi Vicino_ , một bản opera, để làm nền cho bữa tối! Viktor lại nghĩ nó rất hợp với không khí; nó đánh thức sự hứng khởi trong lòng các vị khách và gắn kết họ trong những cuộc trò chuyện. Khách mời có vẻ cũng không để tâm lắm, người dân phương Đông trông thậm chí còn rất phấn khởi nữa kia.

 

Viktor quá bận rộn chú ý đến khách khứa đến mức không hề nhận ra ai đó đang bước đến chỗ mình.

 

“Stay Close To Me And Do Not Leave. Có ai mà ngờ người như quý ngài Viktor Nikiforov đây lại chọn bản nhạc này chứ?”

 

Một chàng trai đứng bên cạnh anh. Cậu không quá cao nhưng lại có một thân hình rất thon gọn. Tóc cậu đen bóng như lông quạ và được vuốt ngược ra sau. Cậu sở hữu cặp mắt nâu sắc sảo và đôi môi đỏ mọng. Cậu mang trên mình bộ trang phục theo phong cách phương Tây ( một chiếc áo bó sát đính kim cương ở phần ngực kết hợp với quần nửa váy mỏng manh đồng màu ), nhưng Viktor nhanh chóng nhận ra cậu không đến từ nơi nào quanh đó. Hẳn là người tới từ vương quốc phía Đông rồi.

 

“Và cậu là?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki. Rất vui được gặp Ngài.” Cậu chìa tay ra và Viktor đáp lại ân huệ này. Chàng trai phương Đông nói thứ ngôn ngữ của phía Bắc khá tốt dù cho không sống ở đây.

 

“Ta không nhận ra cậu. Ta tưởng mình chỉ mời người trong Hoàng tộc thôi chứ?”

 

“Tôi là anh em họ hàng xa của Thiên Hoàng. Cứ việc hỏi Ngài ấy nếu Ngài muốn.”

 

“Ah. Ra là kế hoạch dự phòng.”

 

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ tức giận với lời bình phẩm này.  Nhưng thay vào đó, Yuuri Katsuki lại chỉ nhếch môi với anh và cười cợt như thể nó chỉ là một trò đùa cỏn con. Thú vị đấy.

 

Thừa dịp Viktor không để ý, cậu lấy một li rượu vang trên quầy, rướn mình sao cho người ngả về phía Viktor. Yuuri chơi đùa với li rượu một chút – khuấy đảo nó, lắc lư nhè nhẹ với ngón trỏ đầy tinh tế, rồi chậm rãi hớp từng ngụm, cốt để thu hút sự chú ý của Viktor vào những động tác nơi yết hầu. Chàng trai này thật sự đang tán tỉnh anh. Mặc dù vậy, Viktor vẫn không thể nói rằng mình thấy phiền. Điều này quả thật rất xuất sắc. Đã rất lâu rồi mới có người dũng cảm với anh đến vậy ( người cuối cùng chính là Christopher Giacometti, ở một bữa tiệc mùa hè trên một bãi biển tuyệt đẹp ở Vương quốc phía Tây, nhưng nó lại là một câu chuyện khác ở một thời điểm khác, vậy nên lướt qua nhé~ ).

 

“Vậy,” Yuuri nói. “Tại sao lại là _Stammi Vicino_?”

 

“Cậu đã bao giờ nghe về nguồn gốc hình thành của vương quốc ta chưa?”

 

“Rồi ạ. Tôi đã đọc về nó trong sách khi đang trên đường tới đây.”

 

“ _Stammi Vicino_ là một ca khúc viết về một người thổ lộ với người mình yêu rằng hãy luôn ở bên cạnh họ và đừng bao giờ rời xa. Nó rất hợp với câu chuyện của vương quốc ta, cậu không nghĩ vậy sao? Và đó cũng là câu chuyện mà ta vô cùng yêu thích, vậy nên ta nghĩ mình có thể chia sẻ nó hôm nay.”

 

“Chàng playboy nổi tiếng Viktor Nikiforov thực chất lại khá lãng mạn nhỉ? Có ai nghĩ thế đâu cơ chứ.”

 

“Cảm ơn vì lời khen.”

 

“Và cũng có ai nghĩ Ngài lại đặc biệt chọn bản nhạc này để cho người dân phía Đông thấy các Ngài tốt hơn chúng tôi chừng nào chứ?”

 

Viktor gầm gừ trước những lời của Yuuri. Sao cậu ta dám–

 

“Người phương Bắc các Ngài quá thật khó hiểu. Các Ngài rất can đảm và khôn khéo.” Chàng trai người Á Đông cười mỉm. “Tôi nghĩ là nó sẽ khiến mối quan hệ giữa hai nước trở nên khá thú vị đấy, phải không?”

 

Viktor cười thầm với chính mình. _Rất thú vị là đằng khác._

“Tôi đành thứ lỗi cho bản thân và đi chào hỏi người khác vậy. Buổi tối vui vẻ, Hoàng tử của tôi.” Yuuri Katsuki nháy mắt với anh và con tim Viktor đột nhiên nhảy loạn xạ.

 

 

***  
  
  


Bữa tối đã kết thúc và giai điệu của _Les Parfum des Fleurs_ bắt đầu vang lên trong không trung. Vua Yakov đã gợi ý với khách mời để họ tìm kiếm một bạn nhảy và cùng khiêu vũ dưới bản nhạc. Rất nhiều người đã đề nghị được nhảy cùng Viktor, và Viktor đã từ chối không sót một ai trong số họ.

 

Đã ba tiếng trôi qua và trong tâm trí anh đến giờ vẫn ngập tràn hình bóng của Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Không phải là “cảm nắng”, Viktor đảm bảo vậy. Hai mươi lăm tuổi đầu rồi, còn ai mà “cảm nắng” nữa chứ. Cũng chẳng phải là sự cuồng si hay gì hết. Yuuri không phải người đầu tiên dám liều lĩnh tán tỉnh anh, cũng không phải là người đầu tiên dám tỏ ra thô lỗ một cách kín đáo nhưng đầy mạnh dạn trước mặt anh. Nhưng anh, chỉ đơn giản là, không thể bỏ chàng trai phương Đông đó ra khỏi tâm trí.

 

Viktor nhanh chóng bắt được người anh họ của Thiên Hoàng ở nơi khoé mắt, và có vẻ như người đó cũng đang để ý anh.

 

“Lại gặp nhau rồi, Hoàng tử Nikiforov.” Cậu cúi chào. Viktor chào lại cậu.

 

“Quả thật là vậy.” Anh đáp lời. “Cậu thích buổi tối nay chứ?”

 

“Rất tuyệt vời. Thiên Hoàng cũng khá hài lòng với bữa tiệc. Ngài ấy thậm chí còn khiêu vũ với cố vấn của mình.” Yuuri cười thầm trước ý nghĩ ấy. Vị Thiên Hoàng trẻ tuổi hẳn là đang có gì đó. “Vậy còn Ngài?”

 

“Ta làm sao?”

 

“Ngài thích tối nay chứ?”

 

Nếu là ai khác Viktor hẳn sẽ nghĩ họ rất ngu ngốc. Bởi vì ai lại đi hỏi người tổ chức tiệc có thích bữa tiệc đó hay không? Nhưng đây là Yuuri, và anh chẳng thấy có gì ngu ngốc ở đây cả. “Ta rất thích. Ta đã được gặp rất nhiều người.”

 

 _Và ta đã gặp em_ , anh lặng lẽ thêm vào.

 

“Mặc dù buổi tối của ta sẽ tuyệt hơn nhiều nếu em nhảy cùng ta, Hoa hồng yêu dấu.”

 

“Hoa hồng?”

 

“Cụ thể là hoa hồng đỏ.” Viktor lại gần chàng trai ngoại quốc, cảm nhận hương vị nơi hơi thở cậu. “Em có biết tại sao không?”

 

“Không.” Cậu mỉm cười đầy quyến rũ. “Nói em nghe đi.”

 

“Hoa hồng đỏ rất hấp dẫn.” Viktor giải thích. “Chúng sở hữu hương thơm tinh tế và màu sắc tươi tắn đủ để khiến biết bao người mê muội, mà không hề nhận ra rằng,” Viktor chậm rãi vuốt ve má Yuuri. “luôn có những gai nhọn đang chờ đợi để cào xé họ.”

 

“Khá giống một lời khen nhỉ.” Yuuri cười giễu. “Sao em có thể từ chối một lời khen như vậy chứ?”

 

“Tốt. Ta rất mong đợi điều đó.” Viktor chìa tay ra và Yuuri nắm lấy nó. Cả hai duyên dáng hoà cùng những người còn lại.

 

 

***  
  
  
__  
  
Stammi Vicino là lời thổ lộ mong ai đó luôn ở bên mình. Yuuri không hề sai khi cậu phán đoán lí do Viktor chọn bản nhạc này, nhưng anh cũng không nói dối về câu chuyện đã gắn liền với lịch sử của vương quốc. Anh đã không dối trá khi nói nó là câu chuyện yêu thích của mình, bởi Viktor đã bí mật nhớ nhung ai đó...

 

 _Les Parfum des Fleurs_ thì lại nói về hương thơm của các loài hoa. Người nghe có thể hiểu bài hát theo mọi nghĩa mà mình muốn – nhưng Viktor luôn tưởng tượng nó như một sự say mê. Khi nghe ca khúc, anh mường tượng rằng mình đang chìm đắm trong mùi hương ngọt ngào của muôn hoa – đó là một điều mà anh vô cùng yêu thích.

 

Viktor nhìn vào bạn nhảy của mình và mỉm cười. Yuuri đã vô tình đáp ứng mọi tiêu chí cả anh. Có thể không phải 100%  nhưng vẫn rất có tiềm năng.

 

“Khi điệu nhảy này đến hồi kết," Viktor thì thầm. “Ta vẫn có thể gặp lại em chứ?”

 

Yuuri nhếch môi. “Ngài đang muốn hẹn hò cùng em sao?”

 

“Phải, ta muốn.” Viktor thở hắt ra. Họ xoay vòng, rồi tách nhau ra, rồi lại xoay vòng, và cuối cùng là cuốn lấy nhau khi bản nhạc kết thúc. “Vậy?”

 

“Thật không may, ngày mai bọn em sẽ phải về phương Đông ngay khi những tia nắng đầu tiên ló rạng.” Họ thả tay nhau và cùng cúi chào người kia. “Nhưng em nghe nói Thiên Hoàng đã mời Đức vua của Ngài đến tham quan Vương quốc của em. Có thể chúng ta sẽ lại được gặp nhau.”

 

Viktor có thể cảm thấy con tim anh đang trở nên nhẹ hẫng. “Vậy, ta sẽ gặp lại em.”

 

“Phải, Ngài sẽ gặp.” Yuuri mỉm cười. “Ngủ ngon nhé, Hoàng tử Nikiforov.”

 

“Em cũng ngủ ngon, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Với đó, họ nói lời chia xa. Nhưng câu chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc, nó chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu...

 

 

 

***

 

 

Chuyến đến thăm Vương quốc phía Đông đã diễn ra vô cùng tuyệt vời. Vở kịch mà Thiên Hoàng tổ chức rất thú vị. Sau cùng thì lòng hiếu khách của hai vương quốc chỉ có thể khiến cho mối quan hệ giữa họ bền chặt hơn thôi, và thành thật mà nói, Viktor thấy khá vui.

 

Như để tượng trưng cho tình bằng hữu vững chắc, hai quốc gia quyết định sẽ trao nhau những món quà. Phương Bắc đã đem rất nhiều đá quý, vàng bạc và đồ thủ công mĩ nghệ đến làm quà biếu. Thiên Hoàng rất vui mừng trước điều đó, Ngài quyết định để họ chọn bất cứ thứ gì mình muốn và Ngài sẽ vui lòng tặng nó cho họ miễn là trong khả năng.

 

Vua Yakov để con trai chọn lựa món quà, bởi dù gì Viktor cũng sẽ sớm là người kế vị. Và tất nhiên Viktor đã biết trước thứ mình muốn là gì – khỏi phải nghĩ đến lần thứ hai.

 

Với một giọng quả quyết, anh nói: “Ta muốn Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Tình hình là thế này, tui đang cần người beta giúp, rất rất cần ( vì đang có một đống hàng ập đến LOL ), một hoặc hai người thôi. Điều kiện của tui thực ra cũng không cao siêu gì, trình độ tiếng Anh đủ để hiểu các từ lóng với thông tục là được ( hay nói cách khác là thông thạo ngôn ngữ nói, để thi thoảng người dịch còn lôi ra đàm đạo cái nọ cái kia~ ), và cuối cùng là văn phong đa dạng một chút. Có ai thầu giúp tui không nạ??? Làm ơn đi, bạn beta hiện giờ của tui đang rất bận, tui không thể để bạn ấy gánh hết được ;;A;;
> 
> Thím nào có lòng thì liên hệ tui nhé, các thím biết tìm tui ở đâu rồi đấy ;;A;;


End file.
